toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Independent Brigades of the TRAGF
The New Independent Brigades of the TRAGF are tank and motor rifle brigades of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force formed as part of the 2015 Tabi'atstani military reforms. History Following experiences in the SNA-NGL War, the TRAGF began to recognise the limitations of its division-based organisation. Whilst divisions were still seen as useful in large battles, there was now also a desire for more flexible, mobile units which would be smaller and more cohesive, rather than low-readiness divisions which were nominally larger but lacking in manpower and equipment and hence less effective. These new units would effectively act as independent formations in battle without the need for significant support from higher formations such as a corps or army. Initial plans announced in December 2016 called for the bulk of these brigades to be put under a 30,000 men rapid response force, but this plan was ultimately scrapped. As a result of the reforms, 26 category C motor rifle divisions and 2 category B tank divisions were transformed into 17 motor rifle brigades and 5 tank brigades which are fully manned and on permanent readiness. As such, the 369th, 144th, and 327th Motor Rifle Divisions of the Artavakata Military District, the 357th, 301st, 258th, 140th, 13th, 157th, and 346th Motor Rifle Divisions of the Kazemostan Military District, 198th, 242nd, 293rd, and 322nd Motor Rifle Divisions of the Liaotang Military District the 355th Motor Rifle Division of the Southern Military District, the 238th, 360th, 310th, and 39th Motor Rifle Divisions of the Mersonn Military District, the 388th, 79th, 376th, 363rd Motor Rifle Divisions of the Poseleniskaya Military District, and the 218th, 324th Motor Rifle Divisions of the Kamdaristan Military District were dissolved. In their place, the 27th, 10th, 21st, 26th, 20th, 25th, 12th, 19th, 13th, 22nd, 18th, 9th, 16th, 28th, 15th, 24th, and 11th Independent Motor Rifle Brigades were formed. Similarly, the 278th Guards Tank Division of the Mersonn Military District and the 103rd Tank Division of the Poseleniskaya Military District were dissolved and replaced with the 278th, 103rd, 48th, 49th, and 52nd Independent Tank Brigades. Organisation The standard order of battle of a new motor rifle brigade is as follows: *Motor Rifle Battalion *Motor Rifle Battalion *Motor Rifle Battalion *Tank Battalion *Self-propelled Artillery Battalion *Self-propelled Artillery Battalion *Rocket Battalion *Anti-tank Battalion *Anti-aircraft Battalion *Anti-aircraft Battalion *Engineer Battalion *Signals Battalion *Maintenance Battalion *Material Support Battalion *Reconnaissance Company *Electronic Warfare Company *Medical Company *Chemical Defence Company *Sniper Platoon The standard order of battle of a new tank brigade is as follows: *Tank Battalion *Tank Battalion *Tank Battalion *Motor Rifle Battalion *Self-propelled Artillery Battalion *Rocket Battalion *Anti-tank Battalion *Anti-aircraft Battalion *Anti-aircraft Battalion *Engineer Battalion *Signals Battalion *Maintenance Battalion *Material Support Battalion *Reconnaissance Company *Electronic Warfare Company *Medical Company *Chemical Defence Company *Sniper Platoon A major change in the new brigades is the rediscovery of snipers as suppressive fire and high-value target removal units as an alternative to artillery. Whilst in traditional Tabi'atstani divisions snipers exist at the squad level, the new brigades also include dedicated sniper platoons, with some units even having sniper companies consisting of four sniper platoons of 26 men each. Although the sniper units are technically under the command of the brigade commander, they also work closely with reconnaissance and intelligence units. List of New Independent Brigades The following is a list of New Independent Brigades with their deployment: *9th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Poseleniskaya Military District) *10th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Artavakata Military District) *11th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Mersonn Military District) *12th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Southern Military District) *13th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Mersonn Military District) *15th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Kazemostan Military District) *16th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Artavakata Military District) *18th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Kamdaristan Military District) *19th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Southern Military District) *20th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Liaotang Military District) *21st Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Kazemostan Military District) *22nd Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Mersonn Military District) *24th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Liaotang Military District) *25th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Liaotang Military District) *26th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Kazemostan Military District) *27th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Artavakata Military District) *28th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade (Poseleniskaya Military District) *48th Independent Tank Brigade (Poseleniskaya Military District) *49th Independent Tank Brigade (Mersonn Military District) *52nd Independent Tank Brigade (Mersonn Military District) *103rd Independent Tank Brigade (Poseleniskaya Military District) *278th Independent Tank Brigade (Mersonn Military District) See also *2015 Tabi'atstani military reform *Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan